


Ben's Betrayal Might Just Be The Best Thing

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Parent Dean, Pre-Slash, Single Dad Dean, Twins, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Et tu brute?’” Dean smiled and gave a little laugh to Ben, as he tried to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“Well, now… A man who enjoys comics, Doctor Sexy, and Shakespeare…. lucky me.” he said with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Betrayal Might Just Be The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @DestielHardcoreLove for making some decisions for me .. these tropes are kinda draining my creativity.. but helping in a lot of ways too so.. I dunno but Thanks babe .. from me and anyone who enjoys this!

“Emma come on, Dad’s waiting for us!” Ben whined just a little. They might have been born the same day, but Emma was twice as mature as her twin brother. 

She held her finger up to him signaling one more minute, as a dark haired girl wrote something down and handed it to her. She smiled, and lept to reach her brother sooner. 

“I’ve got the address to the best Halloween house!” she sang excitedly.

“Awesome, now come on let’s go!” 

They made their way to the sleek black metal of the Impala and climbed in. Emma wearing the biggest grin she’d had since they moved and Ben just thankful to be riding shotgun in his dream car.

“Hey guys, how was school?” 

“Dad! Maddie told me which was the good candy house! Can we go?”

“Where is it?” Dean asked as he started the engine.

“It says 365 Turner Road, Maddie said the guy who lives there goes all out. He does massive lawn decorations, he dresses in costume, and he hands out all the best stuff! Full size candy bars dad! FULL SIZE!” she said still in disbelief. Nobody handed out full size candy bars anymore. It was always the mini’s, or the bite sized…. that was a bit of a rip off. 

Dean saw the energy and excitement radiating off his daughter and knew he wouldn’t say no for the world. Besides the house was only a few blocks up from theirs, and they wouldn’t even have to take the car. They could go trick-or-treating the old fashioned way.

“Sure thing babygirl, let’s get home and grab a bite to eat before we get ready though… I want real food in your stomachs before you guys pile in the candy.” he said with a big smile.

 

That’s exactly what they did. Dean made a quick pasta dish and a side salad. “Sammy would be so proud.” he groused to himself. They ate quickly despite his instructions to slow down, and rushed to their rooms to get ready. He cleared the table and then went upstairs and took a quick shower before he climbed into his rented batman costume.

He caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled.“Ya still got it handsome.” he said with a smirk.

He made his way back down stairs and waited patiently for his kids, they were a handful sometimes but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He kept his mask off until they were ready to leave, the thing could get a bit stuffy and caused him to sweat. 

Pretty soon they were stepping out the door and heading up the street. Ben was dressed as Superman because despite Dean’s arguments his uncle Sammy had the boy convinced that Superman was better. 

While having a very serious discussion with Emma on what she should and shouldn’t dress as, he’d had his ass handed to him by a nine year old. Her arguments were unbelievably logical, so in the end he really didn’t have a choice but to let her wear whatever she wanted, which was a cat woman costume of course. It was her body, and she shouldn’t have to hide it because boys are stupid. Dean was there to protect her at the moment, but made plans to enroll her in every kind of martial arts class he could find as soon as possible. 

It was almost an hour later when they reached the “best house.” as his daughter had dubbed it. They had a reasonable amount of candy but Dean had noticed a fairly large slight compared to what he’d received as a kid, and thought “wow… things really have changed.”

He walked up the driveway and noticed quite a few small details in the lawn. The house itself was covered in the spider web netting, surrounded by perfectly chiseled jack-o-lanterns, and there was even a fog machine on the porch. He smiled and shook his head, whoever lived here had to be pretty damn awesome, after all Halloween was the best holiday EVER! 

The kids knocked on the door and immediately Dean took in the cerulean blue eyes of the man and gasped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe the longer he looked. The gorgeous man was dressed in scrubs, which was hot… but when Dean saw the cowboy boots on his feet he nearly passed out. He faintly heard the sounds of the kids asking for candy. They were answered by a deep gravelly voice that made his pulse race.

“Superhero family eh?” 

“You’re Doctor Sexy! My dad loves that show.” Ben squealed like a pig, betraying his father.

“Et tu brute?’” Dean smiled and gave a little laugh, as he tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“Well, now… A man who enjoys comics, Doctor Sexy, and Shakespeare…. lucky me.” he said with a smile. 

Dean flirted back the best he could with two kids present. A few minutes later he’d learned the man’s name was Castiel, and that he was having a Halloween Party that weekend and he’d very much like for Batman to make an appearance. 

Dean smiled through another two blocks of houses, all the way back to their own, and even after the kids went to bed and he’d tucked himself in. Even when the waves of sleep claimed him, his lips were drawn up at the corners thinking of gorgeous blue eyes and the name of an Angel.


End file.
